


【源声】红烧胆固醇

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Super Junior, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: *人类崔始源 X 吸血鬼 Omega 金钟云*突如其来的发情期源声联文~旨在炖肉~让我们一起爆炒金钟云 www
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【源声】红烧胆固醇

“这帮龟孙！”  
崔始源负气骂了一句，闪身进了楼梯间。确认四下无人后，才靠在墙上，从兜里掏出打火机和烟盒，在手上磕了几下，磕出一根烟来，叼在嘴上点燃了。

他初来乍到，礼待下属，结果下面人拿他当傻子，以为他个二世祖业务不熟，可劲儿蒙他，一个亚克力零件非跟他说做不了，说定制特别贵。

他知道这些人在想什么。他们觉得他这个总裁儿子不好伺候，稍微出点问题就是大总裁直接下解雇文书，他们想通过给他制造麻烦，让他完不成项目，到时候公司赔钱，他自己走人。

可是他崔始源几千万的项目也不是没单挑过，这点小绊子就想让他走，未免也太天真。

长期无光的楼梯间，墙面冰凉，顺着他的衬衫透过来，丝丝缕缕探向他的脊椎。  
这点凉意他无比受用，深吸了一口气，焦油和尼古丁在整个肺叶里弥漫。有点辣，有点呛，但是一个褶一个褶地抚平了他的愤怒。

手里的烟在灯光昏暗的楼梯间明一下暗一下，崔始源看着手里的烟头失笑——他从小接受了严格的精英教育，母亲致力于把他培养成一个没有不良嗜好的男人，家里的经济条件和政治背景也足以保他一生不必为了酒桌上的几千万把自己灌得半死。

但他还是学会了抽烟。

在牛津上学的那段日子，在实验室待到夜里四点，支撑他的不是什么亲情爱情友情和性，是这些焦油和尼古丁。非常可笑，非常可怜，非常失败。

这是他自己的小秘密，他没打算和任何人分享。

估摸着时间也差不多了，于是他又狠狠吸了一最后口，正了正领带，披回了他的商业精英人皮。

正当他拉开楼梯间的们，准备回去收拾那帮不听话的属下的时候，却听见楼梯后面传来不该有的声音。

“嗯……嗯……….”

弱弱的声音断断续续，藏在楼梯后面的杂物堆。

崔始源被烟草抚平的愤怒又被挑起来了。抱着”不是要找刺激么，我他妈给你全公司通报，刺激到你这辈子都阳痿“的心情，崔始源关上楼梯间的门就往楼梯后面走。

他倒要看看是哪一对这么大胆子，敢在公司楼梯间找刺激。

谁知道楼梯间后面没有他想象的颠鸾倒凤的香艳画面，只有一个倒在杂物堆里的人。

杂物堆上好多土，那人就缩在一个不知道谁扔的茶几上，一手抱着膝盖，另一只手在自己脖子周围胡乱地抓挠，露在外面的皮肤带着潮红，刘海很长，让人看不清他的脸。

他依稀辨认出这是自己项目部里唯一一个没刁难过他的人，平时不怎么说话，跟大家好像都不太熟，虽然是个男人，但是非常美貌。是叫金……钟云来着吗？

这人看着倒是像生病了。

崔始源暗叹一口气，在心里为刚才误会他道了个歉，然后从兜里掏出手机，先拨了 120，交代了基本情况，伸手准备把人抱回办公室。

谁料他的手刚伸到一半，茶几上的虚弱男人瞬间就把他的手打开了，力道十足，震得崔始源觉得从手腕到后背蝴蝶骨都在酸痛。心下暗忖，这人看着瘦弱，没想到劲儿这么大。

金钟云正浑浑噩噩地沉溺在自己身体里疯狂叫嚣的欲望之中，前面一直在勃起，他自己撸射了三四回也不见有缓解的态势，反倒是在他这种隔靴搔痒般的发泄中，身体里另一处隐秘的地方开始疯狂地渴望触碰。

发情期的吸血鬼 Omega 格外脆弱，脆弱到能被人类杀死。

金钟云一直隐藏着这个秘密，他不喜欢自己家族里其他人的样子，白天到处玩乐，晚上肆意狩猎。他喜欢人类的生活，白天工作，创造价值，晚上睡眠，休养生息，每天三餐定时而规律，世界上的美食每一道和每一道都不同。所以他把自己的秘密藏好，偷偷地潜伏在人类的世界里，一起上班，一起谈笑，一起吐槽老板。在这些烟火气的生活里，仿佛他吃进去的食物也有了味道，尽管实际上这些食物对他而言都是味同爵蜡。

但他的家族放他参与人类世界还有一个更重要的原因：他是罕见的纯血 Omega。

上帝真的是非常公平。拿走了吸血鬼们的味觉和在阳光下行走的能力，给了他们无尽的力量和美貌；在吸血鬼们无法生育，以为自己要在千百年的孤寂中腐烂发臭的时候，上帝又给了他们新的机会——二三十年前，吸血鬼们开始分化成 Alpha，Beta，和 Omega。Omega 们有了为 Alpha 和 Beta 生育子嗣的能力，但是Omega 的数量非常稀少，只占整个族群的百分之十。于是 Omega 们总是下场凄惨，黑市上被拍卖，或者被大户人家养起来生育下一代。在其他吸血鬼眼中，他们的性腺，远比他们本身值钱。

金钟云的父母是一对吸血鬼AO，他在成年后又分化成了 Omega，像他这种吸血鬼繁育出的 Omega 在市场上更加金贵——纯血 Omega 受孕率更高。

往年每次发情的时候，金钟云都会提前算好日子，然后把自己的年假用掉，在家里一个人安全地度过发情期，或者给自己打一针抑制剂。今年不知道怎么回事，日期提前了整整两个月。当金钟云坐在办公室里往 Excel 里敲数字和公式的时候，发现裤裆逐渐支起小帐篷，那一刻他是真的慌了。不知道该往哪里躲，不知道会不会被人类同事发现，不知道自己还有没有体力安全地先回家。

于是他在第一股欲望正式袭来前，躲到了满是尘土的楼梯间，本来靠着墙，指望缓过这几个小时，等办公大楼里的人都走完了，他再给父母打电话来接他回家。

结果没想到来了个不速之客。金钟云没看清那人是谁，但他向他伸过来的手却已经激起了金钟云的应激本能，他拍开崔始源的那一下几乎是用了全力，但因为发情期的缘故，力量被卸掉了大半。

崔始源被狠狠打了一下，却也不生气。他觉得这个男人可能都没看清他是谁，以为他要伤害他。于是在他面前蹲了下来，温声细语地向他解释：“金，我是崔始源，你生病了，需要医生，我带你去看医生，好吗？”

金钟云歪过头来，抬眼看了看崔始源，心里一阵烦躁，这二世祖怎么在这儿。身体里的情欲还在一波一波地往大脑里冲，金钟云前面硬得发疼，但是在没遇到一个能保护他的 Alpha 之前，他不能让别的吸血鬼知道他是个纯血 Omega。他现在没法思考要怎么让这个二世祖滚蛋，手还是在脖颈上乱抓，有时候金钟云觉得他这个发情期的习惯，是因为潜意识里根本想把这个腺体直接扣掉算了。

可是他有时候也喜欢自己的 Omega 腺体，因为只有发情期的时候，他不会感到饥饿，不会像个危险的野兽一般，走在路上满耳朵都是别人血管里汩汩流动的血液，满目都是别人脖颈上美妙的大动脉，满脑子都是自己的尖牙刺破人类脆弱的皮肤时的那一刻极乐。

发情期对他而言像是一条逃生的路。发情的时候，他可以体会普通人类的欲望，可以有机会拥有自己的孩子，可以摒弃一切自己身上属于吸血鬼的痕迹。他只是沉沦，在无尽的欲望里坠落，逃脱理智，摆脱所有所有，所有所有的死气沉沉。

发情期让他觉得他活着——像个普通的人类一样，活着。

和金钟云对视的一秒钟，崔始源觉得空气里好像过电一样。他几乎一瞬间就可以肯定，这个人根本不是生病，是在自己的性欲里沉沦。那双眼睛可真漂亮，就算是在这个脏乱的楼梯间也像天上的星星。只是这颗星星里染了无尽的欲望，水汽朦胧，充满诱惑，挑逗着崔始源作为一个男人的本能神经。

也几乎是同一个瞬间，崔始源可耻地硬了。他根本不知道自己对着一个连名字都才勉强记住的人，甚至还是自己的下属，竟然能生出如此强烈的欲望。金钟云在他面前呼吸短促，一边咬着牙不肯让呻吟溢出来，一边又像是抵不住自己身体的渴望。他出了好多汗，打湿了头发，但这只让他显得在原始欲望面前更加无处躲藏，无力抵抗。那狼狈的，隐忍的，满面潮红的样子落在崔始源眼睛里，让他眸色深了又深。

“你…….你走…………”金钟云咬着牙说出一句支零破碎的话来，嗓音喑哑，可能是因为体内的欲望叫嚣得太严重，最后一个字尾调上扬，竟是带着些撒娇和勾引的意味。

崔始源觉得自己像中了邪，忘了刚才被打得整条手臂都在疼，竟然不受控制地伸出手去摸金钟云的脸。

“啊…………….”金钟云感到脸上凉意覆盖，舒服得一声长叹，身体里的欲望像是顺着血管突突地流向那片凉意的源头，于是他抬头，一双凤眼望过去，崔始源的脸近在咫尺。

也不知道是从哪里来的勇气和力气，或许只是被身体里的躁动磨得失去了理智，他攀着崔始源放在他脸上的手，另一只手扣住崔始源的后颈，整个人凑了上去，额头抵在崔始源的脸颊上，迫不及待地想汲取一点点慰藉，现在这个状态里，哪怕是能浇灭这身体里的一点点火，金钟云也愿意用全部去换。

面对突然而生的变故，崔始源猝不及防，大脑仿佛也跟着当机了一样，就着这个尴尬的姿势感受着脸颊上传来的金钟云的热度，甚至有点烫，耳朵里全是金钟云带着点色情意味的气喘，在楼梯间这个狭小的空间显得加倍的淫荡。

“我…”崔始源听见自己轻轻地说，嗓音哑得不像话，”这儿太脏了，我带你去个干净的，安全的地方。”

说完也不等金钟云同意，一手抄着膝盖弯，另一手揽过后背，就把人打横抱起来了，抱起来就往自己办公室走。还好楼梯间离他办公室近，没走两步就到了，也运气不错，一路上几乎没遇见什么人。

金钟云这个时候已经进入了更猛烈的欲望之中。和着崔始源的步子，满眼天花板上破碎的光。他听见崔始源有力的心跳，砰砰，砰砰，只想离这个男人近一点，再近一点，隔着衬衫不够，他想贴在男人赤裸的胸膛上，想得到一场快意的性事。

崔始源抱着人走进办公室，一脚带上门，刚想稍微蹲下些好用手锁门，金钟云好像以为他要把他放下了，整个人攀着崔始源的肩膀和脖子去亲他的耳朵。

“干！”

崔始源的耳朵极其敏感，金钟云整个人带着热气的喘息亲过来的时候崔始源觉得自己头皮发麻，从尾椎骨一溜往上，起了一后背的鸡皮疙瘩，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着兴奋着，刚才变得半勃的性器一下子完全勃起，撑得西裤开始紧绷。

趁着金钟云攀住他的这点时间，崔始源利落地反锁的办公室的门，把人抱到了他前天才买的真皮沙发上。

金钟云当然还是抱着他不肯撒手，一边纠缠着一边嘴里漏出些破碎的呻吟。崔始源一边好言好语哄着，一边把金钟云的手脚从自己身上摘下来。他心里清楚，如果他再继续跟这个男人待在一个空间里，他肯定会做出什么禽兽的事情来。

把发情乱扭的金钟云留在沙发上，崔始源躲进办公室的厕所里，双手撑着洗手台深呼吸，等着脑子里理智回笼，身体里欲望退去。冷水洗了把脸，崔始源看着镜子，觉得自己的商业精英人皮又回来了，才放心地走出门去。

一出门他就被钉在了原地。

金钟云不知道什么时候已经把自己的裤子和内裤都脱掉了，内裤挂在窗户把手上，看来是刚挂上去不久，还在一晃一晃地。他本人则跪趴在沙发上，胸前垫着个垫子，一只手在前面动作，另一只手绕到后面，手指在自己的后穴里进进出出。

可能因为潜意识里已经知道自己在一个安全隐秘的空间了，金钟云的呻吟声也不再克制，一声一声，叫得崔始源倒吸一口冷气。

感觉到有人进来了，金钟云从靠垫上方歪过头来，满面潮红，眼睛半睁半眯，眼底一片炽热的渴求和欲望。

接下来是金钟云这辈子也没想到自己能干出如此不知羞耻的事情。

他跪趴在沙发上，撅着屁股，两只手都绕到了后方，把自己白白嫩嫩的臀瓣掰开，又扭了扭调整了角度，确保崔始源能看得见他微微翕动的，像是想要吃点什么的，饥饿的小穴。他停了呻吟，满室都是他低低的粗喘，红着眼圈，满眼的春光潋滟看向一身西装的崔始源。

崔始源喉咙发紧，看着金钟云充满风情的两片薄唇轻启，轻轻地吐出两个字：

“操我。”

这两个字像是砸在了他敏感的神经上，崔始源登时觉得自己的性器在西裤的包覆下一跳一跳地，皮带甚至挤得龟头有点痛。他知道眼前这个美丽的男人只是被欲望驱使，但凡还剩点理智都不至于在他的办公室里脱光了趴着，求他来操他。他也知道这个时候如果自己真的把他操了，根本就是趁人之危。

但是他不知道要怎么抗拒自己的本能。深吸一口气，抱着准备事情过了就算被告强奸也认了的心情苦笑着摇了摇头，认命地开始解自己的皮带和裤头。刚解开裤头，他的阴茎就弹了出来，打在小腹上，已是蓄势待发。

脱内裤的时候他忍不住瞟了一眼，果然已经被他分泌的液体弄湿了一大片。

自己怎么就去楼梯间抽个烟，结果捡回来这么个勾人的小妖精呢。

金钟云此刻正肆无忌惮地用眼神描摹崔始源的肉体。胯下之物的尺寸自不必说，脱裤子的时候他弯下腰，那紧致的腰身和肌肉的线条让金钟云不由得咽了咽口水，喉咙发紧。

好像只是看着这个男人脱衣服，看着他的裸体，自己体内的饥渴冲动就得到了些抚慰，甚至比他自己撸管还要舒服。

崔始源终于走到沙发前，先是一手捞住了人，把他胸前垫的垫子扔到了一边去，然后把人整个翻了过来，让金钟云仰面躺在了沙发上。膝盖分开了金钟云的腿，他整个人覆了上去。

“不必摆出那种令你羞耻的姿势，”崔始源伸手在金钟云身上点火，俯身在他耳边低声说道，”我会让你舒服。”

这两句话说得金钟云打了个激灵，只觉得身体里的饥渴冲动越发暴烈，雾气很快笼罩了他一双漂亮的眼眸，他急切地伸手去摸崔始源的性器，仿佛把那根粗硬的滚烫的性器握在手里就能让他安心。

“唔—— 嗯…….啊……….”

金钟云感觉有什么东西插进来了，却只是隔靴搔痒般温温柔柔地慢慢地在他身体里进进出出。

“不够！”金钟云的声音已经带了哭腔，手上用力，试图带着崔始源的性器往自己身体里送。他渴望更粗暴的插入，渴望被这个男人真正地占有。

崔始源本来是想做好扩张再进去，可谁知一根手指伸进去，软软的肠壁就像知道他能带来快乐一般裹覆上去，出来的时候像是不让他走，往里捅的时候却是无比欢迎。

这他妈天生就是让人干的。崔始源不禁在心里暗骂了一句。拿那只沾满了肠液的手撸了两把自己的小兄弟就正面干了进去。

“啊——”滚烫的甬道爽得崔始源仰头长叹。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”后穴突然被填满，崔始源刚挺进去，金钟云竟然就绷着脚尖，尖叫着射了出来。因为之前他自己在楼梯间已经射过三四次，这次再射已经是稀薄得像水一样，一股一股喷在他自己身上，斑斑点点，甚是香艳。

崔始源见状，愣了一秒，低低骂了声“干！”便开始大刀阔斧地挺腰。金钟云的身体已经完全被发情期打开了，即使没经过完整的开拓，崔始源直接干了进来，他也没有受伤。甚至已经分泌了足够多的肠液给他润滑。

一下一下，崔始源握着金钟云的腰不停地撞击，一次次大幅度抽出又挺入，卵袋撞在金钟云的屁股缝，满屋子都是金钟云的呻吟，崔始源的粗喘，和淫糜的水声。

中途，崔始源发现自己滑过某个隐秘的点，金钟云的呻吟突然变了调，于是向着那点发起了猛攻，每一下都迅猛有力地，准确地撞在那个点上，撞得金钟云的呻吟声碎成一片，却是攀上极乐的样子。

“叫我名字。”崔始源边看着身下人大口喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏的样子一边说出了他的要求，“说，现在是谁在干你。”

“啊……啊………..啊………”金钟云双眼失神，被干得腿根都在发颤，根本没听清他在问什么。本来两条腿都缠着崔始源的腰，现在也有一条腿落了下来踩在地上，另一条腿也是因为搭在崔始源挺动的身体和沙发靠背之间才没落到下面来。

崔始源见他不回答，便一下子放慢了动作，慢慢地看自己抽出的时候被自己翻出来的鲜红柔软的肠肉，看自己干进去的时候金钟云小穴攀附上来的淫荡模样。

“求你…….呜…….” 金钟云的身体得不到满足，崔始源的慢动作像是要把他逼疯，每一下都重新勾起他身体里更深的渴望。他扭动着身体，泫然欲泣。

“说，谁在干你？” 崔始源也不好受，但他一定要从这个男人嘴里听到他的名字，他才不屑得做一根按摩棒，他要让这个男人，用身体和精神同时记住他，记住崔始源这三个字。

“你…..你在干我……” 金钟云哭了，眼泪决堤，一串一串淌下来，看上去甚是委屈。

“我是谁？” 崔始源耐着性子，不过金钟云的眼泪他很受用，性格里鲜为人知的凌虐欲得到了完全的满足。

“崔始源，你是崔始源！” 金钟云的声音越来越软，哭得断断续续。

“崔始源在干谁？” 崔始源承认，金钟云叫他名字的时候他已经满足了，现在只是单纯想看到这个男人更无助无措被欲望折磨的样子。

“崔始源在干金钟云，你在干我！啊啊啊啊啊啊——” 崔始源扣着他的腰，性器抽出到只留一个顶端，在他说完这句话的瞬间连根没入，操得金钟云浑身的细胞都战栗起来，失声尖叫。

崔始源俯下身堵住了金钟云的嘴，把他的尖叫和呻吟都吞没在唇齿相接的瞬间。

“标记我….标记我……求你………” 金钟云已经被欲望冲得分不清虚幻和现实，他现在满脑子只有一个想法，他希望现在在他身上驰骋的这个男人能标记他，给他属于他的信息素，安抚他身体里的叫嚣着不肯平息的欲望。

他希望自己能有一个强壮的，能够保护自己的 Alpha。金钟云扣住崔始源的后颈，把他拉向自己，又歪过头去，露出他原本光洁一片，现在染着些情欲的潮红的后颈，后颈处微微突起的地方，他的腺体，每一个吸血鬼 Alpha 都渴求的纯血 Omega 腺体，他把它就这么暴露在崔始源面前，等着他来咬破，等着他把信息素注入自己最隐私的部位，等着自己整个人都属于他。

崔始源心中大惊，早就听父亲说过这个世界上除了人类还有吸血鬼，吸血鬼会分化出 ABO 三种性腺，其中 Omega 性腺的拥有者拥有繁殖后代的能力。

难道自己公司里这个不起眼的职员是一个吸血鬼 Omega 吗？

这样的话一切都解释得通了，为什么会听说他每年固定时间休年假，为什么他一个大男人会在楼梯间发情到这个地步。

他现在露出自己的后颈……崔始源在心里做了个深呼吸，是在等自己标记他吗？

可他是个人类，人类是没有 ABO 性腺的，人类可以通过普通的男女生殖的方式繁衍后代。

这一刻，在金钟云毫无防备的信任面前，崔始源无比希望自己也是个吸血鬼，这样自己就可以标记他，让这个人永永远远成为自己的人，而且只能做自己的人。

突然，他觉得自己顶到了什么刚才没有的器官。

金钟云也意识到了，他双眼圆睁，不可置信地看着崔始源，眼睛里面的情欲大海里泛起一丝不安和恐惧的浪花。

——那是他的生殖腔。他的生殖腔打开了。

崔始源几乎是没用什么力气就捅进了他的生殖腔，金钟云无意识地猛一收缩，竟是吸得崔始源缴了枪，浓稠的精液一直射了好几股才停下，一股脑全都射在了他的生殖腔里，一滴也没留在外面。

感觉到身体里汹涌的情欲终于暂时告一段落，金钟云终于抵抗不住铺天盖地涌来的疲劳，和崔始源交换了一个简单的吻就睡了过去。

其他的事情，都醒来再说吧。金钟云在睡梦中拉着崔始源的手，他只要这个人在他身边就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会再搞个番外！
> 
> 微博&lof @就像昼去夜来


End file.
